fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Disc Runners
Disc Runners is a mysterious, hidden guild known to kidnap children without discrimination usually newborns in order to train them for their own motive dubbed as Endless Marathon. The name of "Disc Runners" represents the brain-washing methods used to train a baby in order to gain a more chaotic control as the baby gets older. Location On Earthland, Disc Runners do not have a permanent guildhall as they usually travel in the outskirts near cities, roads, or forest regions. However, on Edolas, a guildhall can be found by only the leaders of the bandit platoon. Once a leader dies, the remaining bandit cannot find the guildhall even if they are in the exact location and they must wait until a replacement leader has been sent by the Thirteen Band. History Rumors has been spread to both bandits and victims that the founder of Disc Runners was an Elemental. Disc Runners has existed for at least several eons on Edolas, but has only been recently made known to the inhabitants of Earthland. Trials of Odessa In the Disc Runner Guild, the Trial of Odessa is an annual event, where the guildmaster selects the most prominent members to participate in a trial in order to be promoted to a platoon leader. The trial is random along with the location of the trial. Current platoon leaders also participate in this promotional event in order to become a commander. In turn, commanders who join this event can try to achieve the role of guildmaster. Finally, guildmasters who join-in can attempt to become part of the infamous Thirteen Band. Leaving Disc Runners Whenever anyone wishes to leave Disc Runners, they are free to do so, however they are expected to follow three rules: #You must always follow your own path and challenge those who oppose it. #You must always search for personal gain but always keep an open option. #You must never forget the reason of your existence because we will never forget who you are. Strength No one knows how strong Disc Runners can be as a vast majority of acclaimed bandit groups are independent to which people often mistaken that any bandit is a bandit of the Disc Runners. Members In spite of the guild's shrouded origins and concurrent state, becoming a member of the Disc Runners requires little more than the simple approval of the guildmaster, regardless of Magical capabilities, former allegiances or the other members' opinion. They do, however, kidnap people and force them to join but usually babies to make the initiation process easier and more feasible. Magic & Equipment Magic Disc Runners has one powerful Magic spell associated with the guild. It is as follow: .jpg| |link=Disc of Ectoplasm Equipment Disc Runners has thirteen unique equipments associated with the guild. These artifacts symbolize the thirteen bandit kings who swore to spread chaos throughout Earthland and Edolas. They are as follows: .jpg| |link=Carmagnole Gear .jpg| |link=Genju Gear .jpg| |link=Exodurandal .jpg| |link=Ares Bow .jpg| |link=Famfumel .jpg| |link=Dragon Tongue .jpg| |link=Thranatix .jpg| |link=Lotus Hammer .jpg| |link=Maganata .jpg| |link=Meteo .jpg| |link=Horn of Elijah .jpg| |link=Ankh of Muu .jpg| |link=Grand Measure